Альберт Саксен-Кобург-Готский
thumb|right Альберт, герцог Саксен-Кобург-Готский (Франц-Август-Карл-Эммануил, , 1819—1861) — герцог саксонский, муж (принц-консорт, ) великобританской королевы Виктории, второй сын герцога Эрнста Саксен-Кобургского и принцессы Луизы Саксен-Готской. Родоначальник ныне царствующей в Великобритании Виндзорской династии. Молодость Родился 26 авг. 1819 г. в замке Розенау близ Кобурга и получил тщательное воспитание. В мае 1837 г. он поступил в Боннский университет и старательно изучал политические науки, классические языки, естествоведение, философию и историю. Здесь он в пользу бедных издал томик своих стихотворений, для которых сам же рисовал иллюстрации, а его брат Эрнст писал музыку. Для довершения своего образования он путешествовал по Италии. 10 февраля 1840 он вступил в брак с королевой Викторией. Этот изобилующий детьми брак оказался весьма счастливым. Общественная деятельность Не вмешиваясь в государственные дела, он посвятил себя всецело поощрению культуры, просвещения и улучшению нравственного и материального быта народа. По его почину возникли многие общеполезные учреждения; он начертал и изложил в речи, высказанной в «Society of arts», план Лондонской всемирной промышленной выставки 1851 г. Поощряя науки и председательствуя в ученых обществах, он заботился в то же время о создании новых школ (ragged schools) и заведений для малолетних преступников и образцовых помещений для бедных, поощрял собственным примером в своей образцовой ферме занятия земледелием и скотоводством. В 1847 г. он выбран гроссмейстером английских франкмасонских лож; кроме того, он отправлял много различных должностей, был покровителем почти всех больниц и благотворительных учреждений королевства и т. д. Он отверг предложение герцога Веллингтона сделаться главнокомандующим английской армией. В 1857 г. он был назначен, на случай смерти королевы, регентом во время несовершеннолетия принца Уэльского Эдуарда. Смерть и увековечение памяти thumb|right|Лондонский Альберт-Холл Будучи занят приготовлениями ко второй художественно-промышленной выставке, он заболел в конце ноября 1861 г. и умер 14 дек. того же года. Вся Великобритания оплакивала его преждевременную кончину. Королева воздвигла ему великолепный мавзолей в Фрогморском парке близ Виндзора, а все большие и многие малые города Англии увековечили его память многочисленными памятниками, а также учреждением школ, музеев, больниц и т. п. В Лондоне его памяти посвящены: памятник, великолепный «Alberts Memorial» в южной части Кенсингтонского сада и не менее великолепный Альберт-холл наук и искусств («Albert Hall of Arts and Sciences»). От его брака с королевой Викторией родилось девятеро детей (см. Виктория (королева Великобритании)). Библиография Речи А. собраны под заглавием «Addresses delivered on different public occasions by H. R. H. Prince Albert» (Лондон, 1857). Кроме того, по приказанию королевы опубликованы: «The principal Speeches and addresses of H. R. H. the Prince Consort» (Лондон, 1862). Его жизнь описывали: Уолфорд (Лондон, 1862), Уилсон (Лондон, 1862), Джонсон (Лондон, 1862) и прежде всего сэр Теодор Мартин («The life of H. R. H. the Prince Consort» (5 т., Лондон, 1875-80). Интересно также изданное под руководством королевы Виктории сочинение Грея «The early years of H. R. H. the Prince Consort» (Лондон, 1867) и изданное Гельпом «Leaves from the Journal of our life in the Highland from 1848-61» (Лондон, 1868), наконец: «Aus dem politischen Briefwechsel des deutschen Kaisers mit dem Prinz-Gemahl von England 1854-61» (Гота, 1881). Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Супруги монархов Великобритании Категория:Саксен-Кобург-Готская династия Категория:Родившиеся в 1819 году Категория:Умершие в 1861 году Категория:Британские фельдмаршалы bg:Алберт фон Сакс-Кобург-Гота ca:Albert de Saxònia-Coburg Gotha da:Prins Albert af Sachsen-Coburg og Gotha de:Albert von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha en:Albert, Prince Consort es:Alberto de Sajonia-Coburgo fi:Prinssi Albert (Viktorian puoliso) fr:Albert de Saxe-Cobourg-Gotha he:אלברט סאקסה-קובורג-גותה ja:アルバート (ザクセン＝コーブルク＝ゴータ公子) nl:Albert van Saksen-Coburg en Gotha no:Albert av Sachsen-Coburg-Gotha pl:Albert (książę Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii) pt:Alberto de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota sv:Albert av Sachsen-Coburg-Gotha uk:Альберт принц Саксен-Кобург-Гота